


Little boy take a nap

by orphan_account



Category: RWBY
Genre: Sleepy boi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 01:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16822366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Wanted some tired Oscar and I got like one taste of it in the new episode. Not satisfied, never satisfied , so here ya go?





	Little boy take a nap

He's so tired. The mental and physical exhaustion had taken a toll on him. He was fourteen for crying out loud, so excuse him for finding the comfort of Miss Maria's voice as she started reading from a book she found somewhere in the super creepy house they were staying in for the night.

Everyone else had rolled out their sleeping bags, and all but Ruby were situated far from him. Yang hadn't even glanced at him since the initial blow up early. Qrow had pretty much fled the room with his flask, ordering them all to get some sleep.

Miss Maria had mocked him under her breath as he left the room, and Oscar gave a small chuckle silencing when she glanced at him. She grinned at him and went back to read at a quiet that he could barely just make out.

"This settlement could mean a whole new land, or even kingdom. Our names forever down in history, as the founders". Her voice was soft and calming and he felt his eyelids getting heavier and heavier.

The warmth of the room isn't helping and soon he's lost to the darkness.

-/-

"Oscar. Oscar!"

Oscar shot up from his sleeping bag, almost knocking his head against Ruby. He winced at the bright light coming from the windows, feeling weirdly sluggish. "Ruby? What is it? Grimm?". His eyes wide as he tries to quickly get up, but she stops him.

"Woah wosh, no, we just over slept. The storms cleared up, we should head out as soon as possible".

He blinks as she goes to leave, seeing everyone getting up and ready. He feels strangely tired, but he gets up anyway, yawning as he does.

-/-

He asleep on his feet as he stands outside with the others. Ruby is standing with qrow, Weiss is starting up Yang's bike, and he's stand in next to Blake who startles when he plunks himself on the stair of deck. She surprises him by sitting next to him.

"Is it just me or is everyone else also exhausted". He mutters.

Blake let's out a long sigh, running a hand over her ears. "It's not just you. I feel dead".

"I thought I slept well, but I guess not". He yawns again.

"Maybe we should eat breakfast, if we're all so tired?".

He let's ouy a dry laugh. "You wanna make it?".

"Not really".

-/-

He's just finishing up with the second tire on the wagon, unhooking the air pump, when everyone bursts out of the house, making him jump and waking him up from any seditave trance.

"We gotta go now, Oscar!". Ruby shouts.

!!!


End file.
